53876-wildstar-countdown-to-launch
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You get 30 days free with purchase of the game ^^ | |} ---- You get 30 days free with that purchase and that starts when the game is officially launched. And that's cool about the stream. I will be streaming as well, my info is in my signature. Hook me up with some Follows :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Why would you take off work Friday if the head start doesn't begin until the 31st, which at the earliest is 12:00am Saturday. | |} ---- Headstart begins at the same time it always has, 12:01 PDT May 31st... The post shows when Carbine is going to start livestreaming. One has nothing to do with the other. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/52613-head-start-launch-time/ | |} ---- ---- ---- 12:01AM PDT on the 31st = 3:00AM EST June 31st = 8:00AM GMT June 31st | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JFmQNuG7AY | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not sure anyone asked him, it seems off his radar kinda? Granted he's also probably a tad preoccupied with RL issues too, but I feel he'd really enjoy the game. | |} ---- ---- May 31st | |} ---- Which timezone? Cause if you're west coast north america (or even east coast, just a few less hours), then your vacation day isn't wasted. If you're eu however, then unfortunately, it is. But 12:01am PDT has been the listed starting time for early access since they started posting it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ^ this | |} ---- thank you. that's what I was searching for. the friggin timezone. | |} ---- ---- ---- That is slightly wrong. Head Start is as follows on the 31st of May. 12.01AM PDT 03.00AM EDT 07.00AM UTC 08.00AM BST 09.00AM CEST World Time Buddy | |} ---- ---- ---- ITS THE FINAL COUNT DOWN!!! DUNNA NUNNA NUNNA!! DUNNA NUN NUN NUNA!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This countdown is wrong. | |} ---- That is incorrect, the free game time starts 5/31, this has been verified under billing & subscriptions as the next billing cycle charge is done 6/30, so the head-start is actually the start of the billing cycle. So if you pre-ordered, keep in mind your billing cycle starts day one of the head-start, not the official 6/3 launch date. from Wildstar billing -----"Your next payment date is scheduled for: Jun 30, 2014" if official launch is 6/3, basic math will clarify that its not a full 30 days before June 30. Does this mean your official launch date varies, depending on purchase type? If so, just keep in mind if you pre-ordered w/ the promise of early start, your 3-day early head-start is your official launch date and therefore the start of your billing cycle. Unless this a major #&$^ up. Please clarify this Carbine. this is a false FAQ from the support billing site as i am being billed differently " I bought a 3 month subscription. Why is it telling me I'm going to be billed in July?There are two pieces of information at work here: First, you get 30 days of free game time by buying the game. That activates on Launch Day, June 3rd. Second, you will not be charged anything until the start of the next billing cycle, so no matter what subscription type you pick, if you're pre-ordering, the first bill won't appear until 30 days later (early July)." | |} ---- Who knows indeed. =P | |} ---- I watched his Pax play through, and it seemed he was having fun. But I think he has been playing too much of Smite, I think it was called that, game like LoL, but different at the same time. lol | |} ---- Just looking at my account, and it says "Playable Until Jul 3, 2014" So would that not mean it starts on official release? o.o | |} ---- so now im worried, why am i being billed ahead of free 30 days? is it because i signed for 6 months up front instead of 1 month? | |} ---- *cry* 5pm Eastern Australian Time Saturday! *CRY* | |} ---- ---- Your billing date will not start until your 30 days are finished. I contacted support a while back asking about this. Look on your account, it will say when your first actual payment will happen. | |} ---- if you read my post i copy and pasted from billing page to forum this is the offical next date to be billed from Wildstar billing -----"Your next payment date is scheduled for: Jun 30, 2014" it says till July 3rd as far as free time, but the billing page says i will be billed on 6/30. i'm not misreading or misunderstanding anything. according to the information provided by billing i will be charge on 6/30 others have clarified that theirs says "next billing date 7/3", so there is definitely a problem from their side | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- :mellow: *sigh* I'd really hoped you using her for your booth was a one-time error in judgement. At least she is not the "other" one. I have so much respect for you as developers, Carbine. Your marketing department is another matter. | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't get too excited.. she will just be "present"... and look at it this way.. it will give the other geeks someone to focus on so that you can pay more attention to me! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 30 days free... HOWEVER, THEY MAKE YOU PRESENT A VIABLE PAY SOURCE FOR WHEN FREE TIME ENDS (I think they made me use paypal here, no charge till end of next month tho). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- lol i drink while I play. makes it more interesting! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Would of made more sense to do it tonight before the headstart idd. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My educated MMO guess would be after head start and the pass keys will be under your account page in the key tab. | |} ---- ---- I understand completely where you're coming from bro, But not everyone possibly had/has the funds for Deluxe Edition, Or maybe they're at work over the duration of Head-start maybe ? Either-way not long till we're on planet Nexus! xD | |} ---- ---- Listening to it right now:D , pretty awesome XD :D , Freaking love it!!! ^-^ , ALAS That is the question I'm asking myself as well, Wtf am I gonna do till launch... O_O lol XD , Got steam ? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My God, this is amazing thank you so much for posting it. Awesome job! Love it! | |} ---- ---- No, 3am eastern. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Awesome mix! I'm about to head home from work, but I'm also at the very very end of Child of Light on the Xbox One, so trying to finish that up before Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----